V-Fighter : Claim The Joyful World!
by CornuCopiaVG
Summary: Alternate Universe. Digital World is in chaos. Demon Lords are freed thanks to a mysterious group. They combine force to engage Four Gods, and they have succeeded to seal them. However, despite left only as Spirits, Four Gods decided to call upon Ancestral Elemental Spirits, to reclaim their once peaceful world. Toughest obstacles are waiting upon them. Read to find out!


A/N : After some vacuum, I decided to make this one. Hell, I'm suck at fighting scene, so I was aware to make an long-adventure storiest. But yet, I need to try some, so I can improve myself too in the time.

Welcome to the new Digital World !

**1****st**** Episode**

**Ancestral Spirits**

_The peaceful world…_

_The undesrcribed happiness of the Digimons…_

_And the vivid, clear, and briliant sky…_

_… is now doomed._

_There is no light again in this world. _

_It is started when the seven Demon Lords have succesfully freed themselves, from the deepest jail inside the darkness void. There is no hint of how they can do that, because the void itself is well-made that can't be broken from inside._

_Chaos will be arisen when they are exist again in this world…_

_… and it seemed this time is thousand times worse…_

_… because, there must be a strong current, to destroy the void and free the Demon Lords._

_… which it means, there must be another Digimons, that are joining forces with Demon Lords._

_Four God Digimons have tried their best efforst, but the villains are just too strong and too much. They have been sealed, but their souls are still exist, watching the darkness that slowly claiming all the light that present in Digital World._

_Even that they are only left as souls, the Four God Digimons still can do one last thing, and they decided to call upon the Ancestral Spirits to aid them and to reclaim the once peaceful world they have._

The place was quite white. There was no evidence of living being. Indeed, four spirits were gathered on a place with some strange symbols on the ground.

"It is still unbelievable…" a deep, sorrowful voice cracked out the silence.

"Ssh! We need to concentrate!" a yell replied, but yet regretful was really obvious in its voice.

The four spirits then positioned themselves in each corner of square. There was round-marking on each of their place, and when they began the ritual by stomping their feet to the ground, a beam of green light appeared, rounding at the marking, and then creeping out from their place, making a line to the center of the square. Two green lights from the left side united into one, and so did the two green lights from the right side.

"Done," the first voice said.

"It isn't over, Zhuqiaomon. It is said the Elemental Spirits are capable to form three Digimons," the second voice corrected.

"What we can do again, Azulongmon? We only left as souls now, and just to form one Digimon, we need to combine two powers! Where else we can find power to summon the last one?!" Zhuqiaomon protested loudly.

"Calm down you two," a new calm voice shushed both of them.

Zhuqiaomon glanced to his ritual's companion.

"Sorry, Baihumon. I was thinking that I should be the one that be blamed for this upsetting chaos," the huge phoenix sighed.

"Regardless from your rant, we still can't do anything," the last voice added. "Our body are sealed, and as you said before, we have only little power left," he finished.

"It is true. We have used all of our power to summon two spirits," Azulongmon said.

"… the only way to summon last spirit is…" Baihumon added, really slowly, like he was whispering.

"I know. _We_ know. All of us must have known," Ebonwumon said.

The lights were still on, each two lights from each side forming a smaller round-mark at the center, so there were two round-marking at the center.

"Let's do this first," Zhuqiaomon finished, earning three nods of agreement. They all settled their position back. Slowly, they closed their eyes, each of them forming a ball of light before they disappeared from sight. The four orbs of light coalesced, causing a huge tremble on the ground. The ritual marking that they left was still on. The earthquake stoped, and the merged orb cracked into two pieces, each of them ended on the round-marking at the center. Blue light glowed at one place, and green at the other place.

In a sudden, Zhuqiaomon image appeared, but only briefly.

"This is the last thing… we can do…" he said slowly. It seemed that they still had energy left, but only a bit, that their souls could barely keep its appearance.

"Let's do it…" Baihumon said through a clenched paw.

"For the Digital World's future…" Azulongmon shifted his gaze up to the sky, which was plain white.

"… and to reclaim the peaceful world we have…" with Ebonwumon last words, the spirits, again, merging into one spirit, but this one forming a Digimon.

"Now…" the four voices before echoed together from that one golden digimon. Light shone through its whole body, sending a sparkle of light that become the last orb. It landed between the two round-marking before, and red light pierced over the place.

When the light had ended, Fanglongmon stood still, walking toward the three light circles.

"We calll upon you, Ancestral Spirits! We have done the preparation, so please show up!" he gave three light stomps with his feet, and each of the light appeared again ; green, red, and blue, then becoming orbs again. After that, the orb began to crack, the blue and green light flashed out, and they formed Digitama on the ground. The red light, however, didn't form Digitama. As Fanglongmon walked over it, it shone brightly, and a red-digimon stood firmly, the light fading away, leaving only Fanglongmon, two Digitamas, and the new-born digimon.

"We are really sorry to call upon all of you," Fanglongmon started. His voice was likely of all four gods voice that speeched together.

"We have done our best, but we can only summon you all. We hope you can replace us to once again make Digital World becomes the world we all used to know," even through eight red eyes and scary-looking muzzle, Fanglongmon seemed have managed to smile.

"Now, please take off with us to start your journey," Fanglongmon's gaze then landed on the digimon.

"It seems our powers are now useless. And since you have born not as Digitama, means that in the next you have some problem with evolution, please let us to give you some sort of our energy," a flash of light beamed from eight red-eyes, and on the ground, there was a bludgeon, weird-shaped like a microphone.

"You can have it. You _must_ have it, because it is the last thing we can do now," Fanglongmon gave a slight smile again, then his body disintegrated slowly, leaving only particles and dusts blowing up to the sky.

The red digimon then stepped forward, grabbing the bludgeon tightly. As he did it, an enormous green warp gate appeared in front of them. Magnificent light shone throughout the digital gates, and hit the Digitama. The eggs then cracked, two Baby-leveled Digimons jumped happily out from it. Without words, the three of them entered the gate, which lead them to their ever toughest journey.

Done the prologue. Weird, isn't it? I need some reviews to continue, 'cause I don't want to force myself writing if there's no one will read it. I know well that my writing isn't really awesome nor good enough for readers to be satisfied, but yet, I'm trying my best.

I leave one obvious hint for one of the three Digimons. You can find out the others on the next episode.


End file.
